New Home, New Life (Alternate-Laramie)
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: HEAVILY EDITED! Reread if ya please...thank you. :) -Not traditional Laramie- Matt and Mary Sherman have settled in Wyoming, with a desire to build a big ranch and family. Matthew "Slim" and Andy Sherman are their two boys. But with Andy's discover they gain another child. Known as Jess. (Later they will learn his full name: Jess Harper).


**Note! ****Heavily edited. If you have read it, read it again to see what's new. **

**Thanks for my beta for taking time to edit this! It's a long task, but she is doing a wonderful job at it. Understanding a few things a bit more. :)**

**Here goes the story:**

"Slim!" Andy Sherman screamed suddenly as he was dragged behind a large boulder, but a hand was clasped over his mouth before he could say anything more. He struggled against the strange blue-eyed boy who had grabbed him.

"Ya promise ya keep quiet?" The boy whispered. Andy nodded nervously as his eyes widened. The stranger pushed him to the ground and stared at him.

Andy sat on the ground observing the new boy. He was built like his older brother Slim. A little shorter and very thin. His clothes were dotted with holes and his thick wavy dark hair was messed up. His face was covered in dirt. He was a sight, and one which Andy wasn't sure of.

"What ya lookin' at?" The boy asked sitting down across from Andy. Andy turned his gaze away from the boy and looked at the ground; then at the boy's feet. His boots were so worn down that they hardly provided any protection.

"I...what were you thinking of draggin' me here that way?" Andy asked a bit angered.

The kid shrugged his boney shoulders. "Didn't want t'take a chance."

"A chance of what?" Andy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ya bein' a..." The boy looked around and then whispered. "A skin walker."

"A what?"

"Skin walker...someone who turns into a...a hungry animal and...and eats boys like you'n me."

"Aaah," Andy waved his hand and shook his head. "That sounds like the boogie man. And my brother says he ain't real."

"I've seen 'em. And...and an ol' Indian told me 'bout 'em. Where they like t'hang out and how t'keep 'em off ya."

"If you're so smart, then...how do you get them off you?"

"Food. If I had food then they'd take it n' not me. But I dint have food so I can't give them none."

"Never heard of a 'skin walker' before. Are you sure they're around here?" Andy stood and cocked his head to the side.

The blue eyed boy nodded. "If they see ya yer dinner. Unless ya have food. Ya know how long it takes to have 'em off yer back?"

Andy shook his head.

"A long time. Now we both are in for it...unless you bring food to this spot and ea…" The boy stopped and tried to catch his breath, while shutting his eyes tight. "Look, ya bring the food; then they'll let ya be. Since ya saw me we need to fight 'em t'gether."

"What? They will?" Andy was starting to get scared even to move. This boy and the 'skin walkers' had him scared stiff. Slim even said that there were hungry creatures at night and sometimes during the day. It was one reason he wasn't allowed to be alone out here.

"Just sneak food from home. But ya can't tell no one. Or else them skin walkers'll get ya."

"Why would they get me if I…" Andy started to say but the boy covered his mouth.

"I answered that…" The boy glanced quickly over his shoulder.

Andy heard some leaves rustle, and his eyes looked in the same direction. His heart began to pump faster and his temperature rose.

"That's one. They is sizin' us up. Walkin' 'round, until they decide to...attack!"

Andy gasped and stepped away from the boy who lunged at him, his hand cupped around Andy's mouth.

"Don't. Tell." He hissed.

"I won't tell!" Andy exclaimed quickly once the sticky hand was removed from his mouth, his eyes were wide. He wasn't sure whether it was the boy or the skin-walkers that scared him. His parents warned him about strangers.

"Now hurry. They will get hungry fast. Get!" The boy whispered harshly and staggered forward a bit, then shook his head.

"But-" Andy started to move towards him, but the boy's body tensed and he glared at Andy.

"Now."

Andy looked into the boy's eyes and felt like he was looking at a loaded gun, which was ready to shoot him. He didn't say another word and bolted home as fast as his little legs could take him, forgetting about Slim and their game of fighting soldiers.

"Whoa! Andy, what's the rush?" Matt Sherman laughed and held his youngest boy's arm.

"I gotta hurry Pa!"

"Why?"

"I..." Andy stopped and took a deep breath. "Just playin' soldiers," he smiled.

Matt tousled the boy's straight brown hair. "Don't run in the house like that."

"Yes sir."

"Where's Slim? Was he playing?"

"He...I don't know where he is I had to run back an..."

"Andy complete a sentence, alright?" Mr. Sherman lifted Andy off the ground.

"Pa, ya know I don't like bein' held."

"Only at night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Mr. Sherman chuckled and put Andy back on the ground. "Well, since you're back, you should probably do your spelling that you didn't do, and afterwards I have a chore for you."

"But Pa..."

"Andy, play time can wait till you get your homework and chores done. Slim has got t'do his also." Matt Sherman inwardly sighed, wondering when the boys would do what they were told. "If you did it earlier, then you wouldn't have to do it now."

Andy's shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Yes sir." He walked into the kitchen and was met by his mother, who had two freshly baked pies sitting out to cool. He got started on the spelling his ma had assigned to him earlier that morning, but couldn't concentrate because his mind was on what that boy had told him.

"Andy, is something wrong?" His mother asked as she placed a steaming piece of apple pie on a plate.

"No...what makes ya ask that?"

"You look a bit pale."

"I do?" Andy felt his cheek.

"You hungry?" She looked at him with concern and placed a plate in front of him.

"Yeah!" He took the fork and shoved a bite of pie in his mouth and smiled.

Mary Sherman smiled and brushed Andy's hair away from his face. "Just hungry, huh?"

Andy nodded.

Once his spelling was done he walked out to see what his chore was. Slim was now outside helping their Pa build the corral fence. The thin, blond haired boy smiled at his younger brother.

"Andy, go in and shovel out the barn and put new hay down."

"What? Slim that was your chore!" The six-year-old groaned.

Mr. Sherman smiled at his youngest son. "Slim is helping me here. Now go clean the barn."

"All by myself?" Andy couldn't believe his ears.

"You wanted to be a big boy right?" Matt Sherman asked. "Well, here's your chance."

Andy stormed off to the barn and grabbed a pitchfork, but stopped suddenly.

There in front of him stood the most beautiful white pony in the world. The pony was saddled and his bridle had a small plate with his name on the side. Andy grinned and shouted with joy, then ran out to thank his family, who stood out front waiting.

"He was a gift so I figured he was around your size and you need to learn how to handle a horse. Like him?" Mr. Sherman asked the youngest Sherman.

Andy nodded, and then an idea came to him. "May I take him for a ride now?"

Mary and Matt exchanged looks then nodded.

"Slim will go with you, though." Mary stated.

"No." Andy said curtly. All eyes were on him, he swallowed. "I mean I wouldn't want to...to take you away from doing your chores, Slim."

"Sorry boys. We need to get this fence up before night fall so I do need Slim's help. Andy, you are able to ride by yourself, but only in view of the house, and no farther then that corral fence." Matt pointed towards the end of the corral.

Andy and Slim nodded, but Slim's features displayed the sadness he felt and Andy felt bad. Without saying a word, Slim walked over to the fence, followed shortly by his father.

"Andy, why did you say that to your brother?" Mary asked, with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Sorry. I just want t'be alone." An explanation popped in his head. "And his birthday is coming up! I need to make somethin'. So I thought I could ride to go make it."

Mary sighed. "Okay, Andy. But I will come with you; I don't want you out there alone. You ride the horse where you're told when you're alone. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Andy bowed his head.

"Now as much as I'd like to go riding now, I need to cook dinner, so Slim's gift will have to wait. I'll call you all in when it's dinner time."

"Thank you." Andy kissed her and took a water canteen from inside the barn, then went inside to get his coat, along with some apples and bread.

He hopped onto his pony and walked out of the ranch house's front yard and rode it to the end of the corral fence. He halted by a post and tied the horse there. Glancing back to make sure no one was watching, he slowly made his way towards the stranger's hide out.

"It's me Andy." He called out quietly once he got there. The boy quietly came out and snatched one of the apples from Andy's hand in a blink of an eye.

"What took ya so long?" He asked with his mouth full of apple.

"Had to do some things."

The boy sat on the ground and took bite after bite of the hard, juicy fruit. Andy watched in amazement, while still holding the other apple and the slices of bread.

"Now they won't come, right?" Andy finally asked as the boy was starting on the core.

"Who? Oh...yeah. But ya have to bring somethin' for night time. That's when they're active." He spit out the seeds, looked at Andy, and then at the untouched apple in his hand.

"But you said they're around during the day!"

"I din't say that."

"Yeah ya did." Andy closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay you said they could attack any time."

"Yeah. Just gi'me the apple if ya ain't gonna eat it."

Without thinking Andy immediately handed the extra apple to the boy, who took it quickly.

He then looked at the two slices of bread sticking halfway out of the jacket, "bread?"

"Oh." Andy quickly handed both slices to the boy.

"Sit down." The blue eyed boy patted the ground as he dug into the bread.

Andy was hesitant but sat down, he didn't know how to explain to his parents about his absence from the pony. Watching the stranger devour the bread he squawked. "Hey! You savin' any of that to protect yerself?"

"No. That's why ya're bringin' something t'night."

"But you said-"

"Okay I was jus' hungry. A'right. That's why I said they are here during the day...night is when they really hit." The boy's shaky hands unscrewed the canteen lid and took a long drink.

"Ya could of told me that!"

"Ya wouldn't'o come."

"How'd you know?"

Both boys gasped and stood up when they heard a twig snap.

"Go. And be back with dinner."

"Okay!" Andy cautiously walked over to the road home. Then, suddenly a voice spoke and he jumped.

"Andy, Ma...hey, what happened? You look like you just seen a ghosts!" Slim chuckled.

"I'm...I'm fine, Slim. Let's go." Andy grinned in order to hide his fear.

"Race ya!" Slim grinned as they made their way back.

"No I got to get Flash groomed."

Dinner was quiet. Andy pushed some food around his plate and, when no one was looking, put the food that would fit and not stain in his pockets. Then he asked if he could give what he couldn't eat to his animals. His parents nodded 'yes' and Andy walked through the kitchen and slipped the plate into a sack. Then he grabbed the rest of the pie and walked out with it. Dumping all the contents out of his pocket and into the sack, he made his way towards the boulder, keeping a look out for boy-eating creatures.

Arriving at the rock he whispered loudly, "It's me Andy."

The boy came out and Andy could see that he was shivering. Wyoming was hot during the day, but it amazingly cooled down a lot at night.

"I brought half a pie and my dinner."

The kid didn't say anything. He just took the food as it was handed to him. Andy sat down and watched him grabbed handfuls of pie which he stuffed in his mouth.

"What's your name?" Andy asked.

The boy's eyes glanced at Andy then back to the pie. He swallowed and licked his messy fingers.

"Ain't tellin' ya."

"Why ain't you?" Andy's eyebrows shot up.

"Can't trust ya."

"Yeah you can! I won't tell nobody! I've been keepin' you a secret all day!"

"Well…" The boy drawled and sighed. "It's Jess."

"And mine's Andy!" Andy smiled and then lost Jess's attention who re-focused on stuffing more pie in his mouth.

"I better go...my parents will get worried."

"You better stay here."

"Why?"

"Well...'they' are out there. It's better t'have two people." Jess whispered.

"Ya know. I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You're using me to get food, aren't you? Because you told me this morning that you were hungry, now you're eatin' the whole bag! Not leaving any for protection." Andy put his hands on his hips, like his Ma did when she was angry.

"No...I was...its true!"

"I ain't seen nothing. Besides you finished that pie what else do you have. And...and what have you done on other nights?"

"Just wait. You'll see tonight. I got more in 'ere." 'Jess' pointed to the sack.

"I'll see you in the morning. My parents are going to get mad at me. And you'll be fine."

"They won't care." Jess peered into the sack and pulled out a baked potato.

"They care."

"They let you leave didn't they?"

"I snuck out. Now, you take my coat." Andy was certain Jess was trying to make him stay. Was he scared of the dark? 'Skin walker' weren't real...or were they? Andy decided to side with his brother, they weren't real.

"I don't need no coat." Jess glared at Andy then ate the rest of the dinner.

Andy threw the coat on the ground. "If you need it. Ma always says to wear a coat at night. I'll be back in the morning."

Jess watched as Andy walked away into the dark night; wondering would he really come back?

Andy walked quietly into the house and tried to sneak past his father, who was sitting in a chair in front of the fire and smoking his pipe.

"Come here, Andrew." Mr. Sherman said gently, without turning his head.

Andy froze, then slowly walked over and his sad chocolate eyes met his Pa's blue ones.

"Where did you go tonight?"

"For a walk."

"When you knew you weren't allowed to? And with half a pie?"

"I was hungry."

"You couldn't even finish your dinner. You don't need to have half of a pie."

"Sorry, Pa."

"You know there will be consequences for that, and you know where to go."

Andy bowed his head and felt the tears coming, but he knew he had to be strong. "Yes sir."

Slim peeked through his cracked door and watched Andy being lead outside. There was something up with his brother.

"I'm sorry, Andy. But you know why we make these rules right?" Matt held his crying son in his arms.

Andy sniffed, wiped his nose and swallowed. "You don't want us to be eaten."

"Yes, but we also love and care for you. It's not because we don't want you to not have fun. It's a whole 'nother world out there, Andy, and it's not friendly. If this happens again then that pony may not be here one day."

Andy's lip quivered as he nodded and he wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Now go to bed. I love you." Matt gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, sir. Night." Andy smiled shyly and entered the bedroom shared with Slim.

"What's going on, Andy?" Slim sat up in bed and watched his younger brother.

Andy thought for a moment and bit his lower lip, "Slim, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"First, what are skin walkers?"

"Skin walkers? I dunno. Sounds like a made up name t'me."

"Good. I thought so."

"Andy, where'd you hear all this?"

"This is the secret. I met a boy who looks about your age. He told me if I brought food to the spot he stays at then the 'skin walker' wouldn't get him or me. Then he admited that they only are alive at night and that at lunch he was just hungry. And boy can he put it away! He ate half a pie in the shortest time ever!"

"So that's why food has been missing."

"Yeah. Then he wanted me to stay, but I told him Pa and Ma would be worried, he said they wouldn't care. So I left him my coat and came home."

"You left him your coat?" Slim chuckled. "Andy that thing wouldn't fit him if'n he was my size!"

"He was shivering, Slim. So I left it with him. Even though he didn't want one and even if it wouldn't fit. It would help block the cold some, right?"

"Andy, it helps a person your size to keep warm, not someone my size."

"Well, he didn't want it so what difference does it make?" Andy threw his shirt at his smirking brother.

Slim rolled over on the bed and laughed softly then his features became serious."You should tell Pa and Ma."

"But I promised I would keep him a secret. I wouldn't tell anybody." Andy began to pull the covers over his cold body.

"You told me."

"But you're my brother."

"They're your parents."

"Slim, just don't tell nobody what I told you. Okay?" Andy pleaded.

"Okay. And it's 'anybody', Andy." Slim smiled softly.

"Sorry. Night." Andy fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Andy was the first to wake up. He quietly left the room and grabbed some cookies out of the jar and then grabbed two canteens. He dropped them when he heard a sleepy voice behind him. "You leaving?" Slim's voice rasped.

Andy startled as he wasn't used to the husky sound which had recently started coming from his brother's mouth.

"Slim," Andy released a sigh of relief, "I'll be back."

"Wait. I'll bring a camping pan and some of the bacon." Slim unwrapped the chunk of pork and cut a slice off and put it in a sack. "Besides, you can't go by yourself, remember?"

"Ah, Slim…"

"I'm coming, Andy, no matter what you want." Slim said sternly, with a frown.

Andy searched his brother's face and sighed, "let's go."

Slim nodded with satisfaction and the two brothers walked up the ridge and towards Jess' hiding place.

Andy and Slim arrived to see Jess curled up against the rock; huddled under what he could of Andy's jacket. Slim could see this boy was not from around here. He was too worn looking and dirty. Andy looked at his brother questionably.

"Go on," Slim whispered and nodded towards the sleeping boy. Andy slowly walked over but wasn't more than a foot away when the slumbering boy came alive and tackled him to the ground. Slim hurried over and threw Jess off Andy, which was like throwing a blanket off his brother. A very ragged blanket, he noted, as he got his first good look of what was left of the kid's shirt. Andy staggered back a bit, shocked and breathing heavily while Jess sat on the ground, mouth opened, and eyes darting from one brother to the other. Slim noted the boy's frown and watched as Jess stood up, feet apart.

"You told!" He growled at Andy. Slim was ready to protect his younger brother.

"He knew! I had to explain to him!"

"Ya liar! I knew I shouldn't have trusted ya!" Jess attempted to keep his eyes focused, but his head hurt even while he was standing.

"You're a liar too! Making up 'skin walkers'! I know they ain't real!" Andy retorted.

Slim smiled a bit as Andy fought back, he was wondering himself what a 'skin walker' was. The other boy was taken aback and looked at the ground.

"Let's make a fire. I got bacon and Andy's got cookies!" Slim tried to change the mood.

"I don't wanna be with liars," Jess mumbled. "And ya can take yer coat back too." Jess threw it at the younger boy.

"Don't be angry. Come on," Slim said and started to put twigs together to start a fire with the matches he brought.

Jess sat back on the ground, with his back turned towards the Sherman brothers.

"Listen, Jess, I only told Slim and he promised he wouldn't tell."

"I told ya t'tell nobody." Jess said through clenched teeth and dried lips. He wondered, was there someone he could trust out here?

"I forced him. Sorry. It's over anyways." Slim stated and put the strips of bacon on the sizzling pan. Maybe he could get the boy to except him.

Jess said nothing.

Andy sat down and gave a sad look at Slim.

"It's alright, Andy. I think all he wanted was attention. Or he wanted to scare a little boy like you. He'll go home-"

"No!" Jess stood up quickly and glared at the blond haired boy, who also stood up slowly.

"How do I know to believe that you didn't want to just scare Andy?" Slim asked in a mocking tone.

"'Cos I said!" Jess' voice rose, and at the same time removing his newly charged energy.

"That's what you did with Andy. Told him a lie and scared him. I bet you love to do that."

"I do not!" Jess lunged at Slim who grabbed Jess's arm and blocked the first punch which was heading towards his stomach. Slim simply pushed the boy back on the ground.

"Well, why'd you scare my brother?"

Andy didn't like Slim's protective attitude. He didn't like the look on Jess' face either. It was empty; no emotion was viewable so he thought of something to break the tension,

"Slim! The...the bacon might be burning."

Slim looked at the pan and turned the strips over. "Now for an explanation," he walked over to Jess and picked him up by his shirt.

"Slim, let go of him!" The stern voice of Matt Sherman froze the two boys and Slim quickly let go of Jess. Jess' eyes widened, he turned, and started running in the opposite direction.

"Hi, Pa," both boys said in unison. Andy glanced over his shoulder, and Slim nervously put his hands behind his back.

"So Andy was this where you took the pie and your dinner? Who was that?"

Slim saw the empty plate and pie pan. He gave his brother a shrug. Andy shuffled his feet.

"Well, that was Jess an' he...he told me to bring food...so I did." Andy gave the watered down version.

"You know where he's from?"

"No," Slim answered, "not from around here that's for sure. He looks pretty ragged too."

"I'm going to get him!" Andy piped up. He took off in pursuit of Jess, yelling over his shoulder, "Be back soon!"

Matt sighed, "Go after your brother."

Slim gave his pa a wave and ran off after his brother.

Matt smiled, and then smelled something burning. He kicked the pan off the fire quickly, and then put it out by throwing sand on it with his boot. A sigh escaped him and he climbed back on his horse, following his two hospitable sons.

Slim out ran his little brother and was the first to find Jess. He was lying still as a rock on the ground with his arm over his eyes.

"Jess?" Slim asked, approaching with caution. Mr. Sherman came trotting up, a worn-out Andy seated in front of him. He got down from the horse and went over to his older son. Slim lifted Jess' limp arm and laid it beside him.

"He's...he's not dead is he, Pa?" Slim asked nervously.

"Just needs some water, Slim." Matt Sherman noted that some streaks of clean skin were viewable down Jess' cheeks. The dirt was gone. This boy had been crying.

Slim and Andy were lifted into the saddle and Matt grabbed the canteen. After giving Jess a sip of water, he lifted the limp body up in between his sons, "boys, we're taking him home."

Slim held onto the horn and nodded, while Andy wrapped his arms around Jess to keep him from falling.

Matt Sherman walked all the way home, with the three boys on horse back.

Mary came out and ran over.

"Is everything okay? Who's that boy?"

"Easy, Mary. It's the boy Andy gave half your pie to. He's really in a bad state."

"I can just tell he's under fed." Mary took Jess in her arms and laid him on the couch inside. Slim and Andy stood next to her.

"You two go get Jonesy. Go on," Mary shooed the boys away and started to take care of Jess.

"He's underfed, dehydrated and half froze, if ya ask me."

"I believe you, Jonesy." Mary told the man who was her helper in the house and a helper outside to Matt, as well as a close friend.

"Well to start with the water," Mary said, as Jonesy handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you, Jonesy." She smiled and gently lifted the boy's head and put the glass to his dry lips.

His eyes stayed closed tight but he made a grab for the glass, desperate for the cool liquid.

"No, no. You only get a few swallows." Mary told him and put her hand on his forehead.

He opened his eyes a bit. "More," he whined.

"I'm sorry, child. It's hard, but it's not good to drink too much." Mary held his hand and gave him another small dose of water.

After the cup was half way empty, Mary took it back to the kitchen, with Jonesy following.

"Start breakfast, please, Jonesy?" Mary went over to get more water. Walking back into the room, she saw the couch empty and the boy was now standing in front of the door, looking with shock at the three who had just walked in. An excited Andy pushed his way to the front.

"You okay, Jess?"

Jess didn't say anything, only hurried back to the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest, his eyes peeked out above his arms which hid the rest of his face. Matt walked in slowly, removed his hat, and gave his wife a questioning look.

"Hi, boy." Matt Sherman greeted softly, with a small smile spread across his face.

"Get away." Jess mumbled and tried to back farther against the wall, with no success.

"I won't hurt you." Matt shook his head and reached for the boy's arm. Jess jerked to the side and ran toward the door. He pushed Slim out of the way and darted out the open door. Slim recovered and immediately took off after him.

"Pa…" Andy started to say, but didn't know what to say next. His eyes displayed worry. Mary put a hand on the child's shoulder.

Matt explained, "Andy, he's just got to get used to us. We gave him quite a scare back there." He stood up and went to the door to call Slim back. This new child was full of surprises.

Three 'let me go's' were heard when Matt stepped onto the porch. Down by the corral, Slim and Jess were struggling on the ground. Slim getting the upper hand because he was more fit and stronger than the weak boy underneath him. But it didn't seem to bother the stranger; he kept kicking and throwing fists at Slim.

"Pa, I got him!" Slim looked up with a hint of a smile, but gasped when he was punched hard in the gut. He fell back and hit his arm on a piece of wood, while at the same time, emptying out whatever was inside on to Jess underneath him. Jess, free from Slim, wiped his shirt down in desperation to get the disgusting stuff off. He stood up slowly but fell back on the ground. His legs could not hold him, he felt miserable as that burst of energy had completely done him in and the smell of vomit didn't help. He passed out.

"Slim!" Mary ran over to her older son, who was holding his stomach.

"He wouldn't calm down. All I did was...was hold him...down." Slim was trying to catch his breath. Mary sighed and helped Slim up.

"Don't worry about that. Get inside and clean up. Actually, start a bath. You both need one."

"Ma! Slim's arm, it's bleeding!" Andy's widened eyes were locked on the long gash on his brother's arm.

Slim lifted his arm to look at it and shrugged. "So that's what it was. I was wondering what I hit. It's really bleeding."

"Slim go tell Jonesy and he will clean it up." Mary pushed the blond-haired boy towards the house.

"But...I'll just go to the pump and wash it…" Slim did not want to have the stinging stuff placed on it.

"Don't be scared of a little sting. If you can handle that bad cut then you can handle the ointment. Now go inside, now." Mary demanded. Slim looked at his father who gave him one of his 'obey or else...' looks and he ran inside to get the ordeal over with.

Matt lifted Jess up and carried him back inside. Slim's groans could be heard from the kitchen as Jonesy tended to him and told him to hold still.

Andy sat at the table. "Is Jess okay?"

"He'll be fine eventually. I think he used up the rest of his energy in that fight with Slim. Now, can you go get the eggs cracked in a bowl for me?" Mary cupped her hand around the boy's chin.

Andy nodded and quietly went into the kitchen. Matt came in and announced the bath water was being heated. Slim quickly walked out of the kitchen and to his room, face lowered for no one to see.

"Does he have any cuts?" Jonesy asked.

"He's fine. Just tired now." Mary felt the boy's heart pumping fast. She took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, then pulled the blanket over him.

"Matt, can you put that shirt in the laundry? I'll get breakfast ready."

"He can't wear this again." Matt stated as he held up the torn shirt.

"He's not, I can use it as a dusting rag." Mary smiled and hurried into the kitchen to relieve Andy of his job of beating the eggs. Matt shrugged and went to check on the water.

"Slim? Water's ready."

"Be there in a little bit, Pa."

"Well you need to get out there now so we can get Jess in it too."

"Do I have to? I don't want to take a bath before breakfast."

"You could do it after breakfast, and enjoy the cold water Jess has used."

"I don't want to do it at all." Slim finally said and rolled over in his top bunk and stared into his father's eyes.

"You need to, Slim. Your mother will make you if you don't. And you know how that is." He gave his son a humorous grin. Slim grinned back.

"Yeah. Okay I'll do it." Slim climbed down and started undressing. He grabbed the robe he and Andy shared and went outside into the hot summer sun and into the bath house. He slipped into the warm water and washed up. Getting out he tossed on his robe and smiled slightly at the mildly scummy water. It was nice not having to reuse Andy's water for a change. He opened the bath-house door and was welcomed by a cool wind. He dried his face off a little and journeyed back to the house.

"Slim when you get dressed bring some pants and a shirt out for Jess." Mary called to her son.

"Okay." Slim casually replied and shut their bedroom door.

On checking the child's pockets, Mary found a photo and stared at the girl in it. She laid it safely on the table and carried the boy out to the bath house.

Mary scrubbed down his unconscious form and then washed his hair. Near the end was when Jess started to wake up. He whimpered in fear as he kicked and held on tight to Mary's arm. She splashed some water in his face.

"Jess, wake up." She said gently and wrapped an arm around the small shoulders. The movement seemed to calm the boy down almost immediately and he opened his eyes. Then he covered his head with his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Time to dry off." Mary told him.

"Go'way."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Jess felt the water around him and looked out from underneath his arms at the unfamiliar surroundings. This was a new building than from before.

"You hungry? If you are, you need to get dried off."

"I ain't hungry."

"Okay then." Mary lifted the boy out of the tub. Much to Jess dislike.

"It's cold!"

Mary nodded and wrapped a towel around him. Grabbing a second towel she worked on his dark waves of hair. Finally, she picked up the clothes Slim had dropped off and handed them over, "Put these on and I'll wait for you out here." Mary stepped out of the little shack and shut the door.

Jess looked at the clothing in his hands. They weren't his. He put them on anyways and stepped outside, looking cautiously around.

"You look very handsome!" Mary commented. The boy was probably ten at least. She straightened out his hair and fixed some unevenly done buttons on his shirt, before putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Come on." She led him toward the house, but Jess put on his brakes.

"No."

"You don't have to eat, just sit with us so we can talk to you."

"Let go!" Jess struggled as Mary took his hands.

"Jess!" Andy came running out and smiled. "You look better. Less scarier."

Jess didn't smile. He jerked out of Mary's hold and ran towards the road leading out of the ranch. Andy shot after him.

"Andy!" Mary started to chase the pair.

A rider came galloping in, heading straight towards the two boys who were now trying to get out of each other's grasps. The tall man jumped down from his mount and separated the pair the best he could, taking Jess into his arms.

"Thank you..." Mary gasped and put her hands to her face, "Peter!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Mary, how are you? See ya got two more trouble makers." Peter grinned, still holding a struggling Jess in his arms, "this one's a might thin."

"I sure do. One troublemaker was unintentional though."

"Oh, no child should ever be 'unintentional', Mary."

Mary reddened and released a relieved chuckle. "No. No I guess not. But, that boy you're holding isn't my son."

Now it was Peter's turn to blush, "Oh. Well I thought...sorry."

"It's alright, Pete." Mary waved it away and smiled. "Andy this is your uncle Peter. Peter this is my youngest, Andy."

"Hello, Uncle Peter!" Andy held his hand out and the older man shook it.

"Pleased to meet ya, Andy. Now what's your name, son?" He looked Jess in the face, but the boy kept his head low and a scowl on his face. Peter looked up at Mary.

"Name's Jess. That's all we know. Well, that, and the fact that he's been walking around for months and hasn't been eating."

"Oh, now, Jess, you can talk to me! Name's Peter Schmit. Ya can call me Pete, Peter, or uncle Peter even! Or Mr. Schmit, but I don't much care for that name." Peter's smile faded when he got no reply from the boy.

"He's a talker, ain't he?" Peter looked back up at his sister, then stood up, letting go of Jess, who took off running immediately. Andy followed after him; then Peter once he realized what was happening.

Mary shook her head and entered the house to see if she could help Jonesy.

All through breakfast Jess sat quietly in between Mr. Sherman and Andy. Not looking anywhere else, but his food. Mary suggested he should eat before it got cold but he didn't budge.

Once everyone finished Jess had still left his food untouched and his head down. Mary gave up and had the kids help clear the table while the men sat down and talked, leaving Jess to do what he wished.

"Why didn't ya eat, Jess?" Andy asked, removing the plate. Without looking up, Jess pushed his seat back and headed for the door, but an arm prevented him from opening it. He looked at the warning eyes.

"You go in the kitchen and help. You aren't running away again." Mr. Sherman calmly ordered.

Jess sighed and walked into the kitchen, where Slim was putting away, Andy was drying and Mrs. Sherman was washing.

"Jess could you throw this water out and get some more? If you don't mind," Mary asked, then thought otherwise, "actually just dry dishes, I'll get water."

"I kin get the water. What ya think I am?" He muttered as he lifted the half full bucket and took it out, with much effort.

Mary observed him and frowned. "No, Jess, let me do that, you dry the dishes, like I said. You're not strong enough, yet. Andy, you take Slim's place and Slim you wash."

"I said I kin do it. I'm old enough 'n' strong enough. I don't need no help." Jess hurried out the door, feeling the weight of it taking his strength from him. Mary pried his fingers away and lifted it above his head.

"You get in there, young man."

Upset, but defeated, Jess stormed off into the house and took the rag, which Andy left on the table.

"Just hand it to Andy and he'll put them away." Slim explained.

"I know that." He yanked the plate from Slim's hands and dried it, then handed it a bit too quickly to Andy.

Slim jumped from his place on the stool. "What'd you do?"

"I handed him the plate. That's it. Ain't that what I was 'sposed t'do?"

"Yeah you are! But carefully." Slim put his finger on Jess' chest only to get it swat away.

"I was!" Jess defended. "But he didn't get it."

"And it's your duty to make sure it gets into his hands! That means holdin'on till you're sure Andy has it." Slim yelled.

"Slim it's fine! We gotta pick this up now." Andy bent down to pick up the shards of glass. The men entered the kitchen with curious looks.

"Slim, what is going on in here?" Matt barked.

"Jess didn't make sure Andy had the plate before letting go. He was just being careless because Ma wouldn't let him do something he said he could do, but he's too weak."

"I ain't weak!"

"Ya are. You've been recovering and you're weak."

"Slim ease off and both of you sit down." Matt ordered and pointed to the two chairs in the room.

Mrs. Sherman entered the kitchen with a bucket of water and set it by the door inside.

"What's going on?" She stopped and looked down at the broken plate. "You okay, Andy?" She immediately lifted her younger son's tearful face.

"No." Andy sniffed and wiped his nose.

"Go to your room, okay? Or go see to your animals." Mary smiled and watched her brown haired son leave, slowly.

"Now, Jess tell me about it," Mr. Sherman stated calmly and folded his arms. Jess swallowed, he never liked that tone or pose.

"I...I...just handed him the plate." He said quietly, the guilt was starting to surround him.

"And didn't wait to see if he got it," Slim added with a scowl.

"I...it was an...an accident. Honest! I...I d-dint know...I wasn't...please don't..." The words tumbled out in a jumbled up mess.

Matt Sherman listened and watched as the dark haired boy's eyes nervously looked from him to Slim. His blue eyes displayed a hint of fear, as well as his speech. Mary noticed this and walked over, putting a hand on Jess' shoulder.

"Why don't we take this separately? Matt you can talk to Slim outside." She said calmly and squeezed Jess' shoulder.

"Alright, come on Slim," Matt led his oldest outside. Jonesy ushered Peter back into the living room.

Mary sat down in the chair Slim had previously sat in. She took the small rough hands.

"You've worked on a ranch or farm, huh?" She ran her thumb on his palms.

Jess bowed his head shyly and pulled one hand away, wiping his eyes with it. Mary quickly lifted his head up by his chin.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"No." Jess mumbled with a rough sound to his voice. He pulled his head away and bowed it again.

"Are you scared?"

"No." Jess's head shot up, almost shouted the word.

"Okay. Okay." Mary raised her hands up in surrender. She knew something was scaring him.

Jess blinked and bowed his head. Mary pulled out the picture she found. "Who is this?"

The blue eyes looked up to see what it was she was asking about and he snatched it out of her hand without saying anything.

"Jess, who is it?" Mary watched him put it back in his pocket.

Jess shook his head and didn't make eye contact with Mrs. Sherman.

Mary heard Slim and Matt coming back through the front door.

"Come on, Jess. I'll show you your bed." Mary took his hand and started to lead him out.

"My what?" Jess staggered backwards wide-eyed.

"Your bed. It's okay. Come," She gently tugged on him. He pulled back, but her strength overpowered his so he was dragged into the room. She lifted him onto the bed.

"That's for you. Now you stay here and rest. The more rest you get, the faster you'll recover."

"I won't stay here."

"You won't be able to move because we'll be out there."

"I mean stay here." Jess rotated his arm in the air as he indicated the house.

"Okay. Just as soon as you're better you can go." Mrs. Sherman said. The boy's tough exterior shrunk a bit and she could tell that he was a little hurt. She walked out, knowing things would be different.

The rest of the day passed without incident and not a sound from Jess, until it was time for bed.

Andy sleepily stumbled into the bedroom. He and Slim had stayed up way past their bedtime to listen to their uncle's story about the east. After the covers where over his head, Andy slept soundly, until he was jerked awake by a loud shout.

"Slim?"

Slim stood, watching Jess and whispered, "sh...it's Jess. He fell off the bed. He's shakin'."

"Should I tell Ma?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Andy nodded and started to open the door, but Mr. and Mrs. Sherman got there first.

"Andy is everything alright?" Mary asked.

"No...it's Jess." Andy was about to fall back asleep where he stood.

Mary Sherman sat on the floor and pulled the shaking child onto her lap and held him firmly. Jess struggled for a minute before relaxing. Slim watched, while Mr. Sherman walked out, and back to his bed. Andy did the same, falling face first onto his pillow.

"Is it over, Ma?" Jess's muffled voice asked.

"It's over, Jess."

Jess slowly peered out of squinted, watery eyes as he tried to make out the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. As he realized who it was, he jerked away and staggered on his feet, landing back on the bed he fell out of.

"Easy, Jess. It's alright." Mary said softly, reaching a hand out and touching the boy's arm. Jess slumped down on the floor.

"They're gone…Everyone leaves me..." He whimpered and hugged his knees.

"Not everyone. I won't leave you." Mary took the exhausted boy into her arms and rocked him. Slim leaned back, tired and, unknowingly, was a bit jealous of the attention the non-family member was getting.


End file.
